


From The Shadows... Right?

by Unnecessary_Phenomenon



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, More angst, i wrote it at 3 am, its just angst thats it, oh look angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unnecessary_Phenomenon/pseuds/Unnecessary_Phenomenon
Summary: Kyoya Ootori was a man of pride. Pride. And that goddamn pride got him here. Should he feel remorse? No, not when it involved Suoh Tamaki and the only woman  he'd ever care for.
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Ootori Kyouya, Fujioka Haruhi/Suoh Tamaki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	From The Shadows... Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for formatting errors, uploaded on mobile device

Kyoya Ootori was a man of pride. Pride. And that goddamn pride got him here. Should he feel remorse? No, not when it involved Suoh Tamaki and the only woman he'd ever care for.  
How the hell did he end up as the seventh wheel? For as long as he could remember, the Host Club was a group of one, and nothing could wedge them apart. Of course, he learned at an early age that this was mere sentimentality, and sentimentality as such was simply empty praise. So he sits in the movie theatre, with the not-exactly-identical twins, the inseparable cousins, and the destined dream couple. He bites his tongue. Hard.

He can't help but wonder if things would've turned out differently if he had done something, said something. He can't help but feel a pang of regret as he pictures standing beside the two as they voice their vows. And he knows too well that this will be his downfall.  
They always speak of the bird in the cage, waiting to fly. They speak of the key that sets the poor thing free. But they never speak the role of the cage, maybe because of the guilt. He would never submit to that guilt, and so he graciously steps back and sees to it that the damn Suoh treats her with respect. He will not accept anything less. He clenches his fists.

"Kyoya senpai, are you okay?" The brunette tilts her head sideways. He considers her question, and reluctantly whispers in a voice he hopes she cannot hear.

"No, but that's irrelevant." She eyed at him.

"Well, Tamaki and I are heading out to lunch in an hour, wanna join us?" Always in the shadows. He preferred it that way for a while, yes. But suddenly, it wasn't enough to be second. Suddenly, he realized he shouldn't be here at all, near them, with them.

"No," he replied bitterly, masking it with a smile. "Have a good time." He forgot that this isn't an idiot he's talking to. Haruhi Fujioka was a woman of compassion and honesty that would put a new spin on 'blunt force trauma.'

"You know I'm here for you, right? That's what friends are for."  
_Yes. Friends. But it's you, Fujioka, that I've so carelessly dared to fall in love with. And it'll be a cold day in hell before I'm over it_

"Yes, friends are a wonderful thing."

"So what's got you wound up?" He hesitates.

"Let's just say that loves a venomous game." She glances up to look at him, catching a glimpse of pure unfiltered ire in his gaze. Then as soon as it appeared, it faded into a cool mystic storm locked in silver irises. His temper died instantly when he saw that look in her eyes once again, reminding him that he could never stay mad at the two.

He veered away until she could no longer see his face, and leaned against a nearby door. The private theatre was hollow, the silence screeching mercy at their ears. And when he was sure she wasn't looking, he let the tears fall in the dark. And they fell hard. His face remained impassive, it almost, _almost_ looked fake. It was a sight she'd never think to see. Shadow King or not, she reminded herself, Kyoya Ootori was still human. And he was a man of pride. And it was that very goddamn pride that got him here of all places.

**Author's Note:**

> I liked writing this one, something about the raw emotional potential screams to me


End file.
